The present invention relates to a radar having polarization analysis capability. A radar of this kind is described in "IEEE Publication 77CH 1255-9 EASCON" (EASCON-77 Record) on page 16-6F.
That radar is an instrumentation system with which various measurements can be performed. Depending on the measurement to be made, selected ones of the many features of such an instrumentation radar may be utilized.
It is known that desired targets can be distinguished from clutter by evaluating the amplitude and phase information of the orthogonally polarized components of the received signal. How the evaluation can be carried out is not described.
A radar for detecting fixed targets (e.g. stationary vehicles) which alternately radiates vertically and horizontally polarized signals and senses the amplitude modulation of the received signals is described in the publication "A Millimeter Wave Radar for the Mini-RPV", AIAA/DARPA Conference on Smart Sensors, Hampton, Virginia, Nov. 14-16, 1978.